


I Thought It Was You

by knockingboots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockingboots/pseuds/knockingboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley has been labeled as a player by most of the Hogwarts population. She has been with both boys and girls through her years but she has always been searching for the one. The one she dreamed of since she learned to read fairy tails. However her search has left her with many dead ends and many broken hearts. Ginny/Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought It Was You

The grounds of Hogwarts were always the most peaceful mid-October. The student’s had once again settled into the routine of class, which meant most settled into the routine of studying. This left the Quidditch Pitch empty during when practices weren’t being held. Yet Merlin must be against me, for I wasn’t the only one who had this idea. 

Katie Bell was already flying when I walked on the pitch. The girl was going impressively fast with a look of sheer determination on her face. Her broom cut through the air as she made turn haphazardly in the sky. Each abrupt movement left a piercing sound that could be heard from my spot on the ground 60 kilometers below the witch. 

I had to hold in my aggravation for the situation I knew I was about to be put in. The two options that were available were to either leave undetected by the fuming girl or face my problems head on. Personally, the former was more favorable to me. Screw the Gryfindor courage, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with another heart I had broken. I gripped my broom and turned on my heel. 

“Weasley, don’t you dare walk off this pitch without talking to me!” Bell’s shrill voice shrieked. 

“Bloody fuck,” I winced and stopped in my tracks. I guess I will be taking the latter option. 

Katie Bell was not an unattractive girl. She had nice tanned skin that contrasted with mine rather nicely. Her deep brown hair was always tightly pulled into a severe ponytail that accented here high cheekbones. Quidditch did her body amazing favors from her noticeable six pack to her tones arms. However, it was her striking blue eyes that led me to believe she was the one, but upon further discovery, she just wasn’t what I was looking for. Unfortunately, it took me two discovery sessions to realize it. 

Bell landed only meters in front of me with a fire in her eyes. She violently let out uneven breaths, but whether it was from the anger or the flying was a mystery to me. 

“You insufferable bitch. I’m nothing but a one-night stand and quick shag to you, am I? I never sleep with the same person twice and you broke that, Ginny. You knew that. I confided in you. I bloody trusted you. You said I could be the one you were looking for. You said that only blokes hurt girls like this. You lied to me. So now you’re done with me. I thought you were better than your reputation , but I shouldn’t have expected any different from you.” 

Bell’s eyes pierced through me like ice. I had never seen a girl spit words out with such ferocity but still look so vulnerable. The brunette before me seemed to be waiting for me to confirm her every allegation. She wasn’t necessarily wrong, but we couldn’t lose her on the team. She was a damn good chaser. I had to smooth things over with her or Harry was going to kill me. 

“Katie baby, you know I would never do that to one of my mates. It was a mistake to take this as far as we did. I know that now, but I really wasn’t trying to hurt you. I really thought it could have been you,” I threw her the most charming smile I could muster. 

“You broke up with me via owl, Weasley.” Last name. Ouch. 

“I just couldn’t bare to see you hurt like that. Out of all the things in this world that could hurt you, I never wanted one of them to be me,” I gently took her hand and squeezed it as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

She rolled her eyes at me but her voice softened to almost a whisper, “W..whatever. I’ll be late to practice tomorrow if I even go. I don’t know if I can stomach seeing your face for so long tomorrow. You tell Potter why I wont be there.” 

“Of course, love. I had already thought you wouldn’t want to go. I don’t want to cause you anymore pain,” I released her hand and brushed my fingers over her flushed cheeks. Honestly though, the only thought that crossed my mind through this whole exchange a wonder of where this passion had been when we were shagging. 

A groan escaped my lips as soon as Bell walked away from me, her robes furrowing as she walked. In all honesty the shag wasn’t even worth the bitching that came after wards. That girl had a bloody stick up her arse.

“Harry, is going to have you doing bleacher suicides the entire week,” Hermione piped from the bleacher she was hiding behind. 

I groaned again. “You know, for a member of the Golden Trio, you’re a damn coward, Hermione.”

The bushy haired girl bristled and stuck her nose up, “Its not my fault your conquest always seem to become violent when you break their heart.”

I just laughed at my flustered friend. Well a better term for our relationship would probably be aquatince. Although Hermione was a constant in my life even before my Hogwarts years, I couldn’t actually call her my friend. There was always something in the way of an actual friendship. I assume it’s my brother’s unfathomable crush on her and her intolerance of him that gives me a bad name in her book. Regardless of the reason, the two of us have never truly clicked. 

“You know I never plan on breaking anyone’s heart, it’s just something that happens now and again,” I smirked a wide Weasley twin smirk at her. 

“Sometimes you can be quite vile, Ginny,” Hermione deadpanned. 

“Have you met any one of my brothers; It’s in my genes. Therefore I go completely without blame,” I rested my broom on my shoulders and draped my arms over it, “What brings you to this part of Hogwarts any way? There are no books hidden under the bleachers.” 

She narrowed her eyes at me and huffed, “Luna is looking for you. She wants you to meet her in the Forbidden Forest. Something about tracks from a broken horn.”

“Crumpled Horn Snorkack. She must be buy the new born threshals again,” I smiled to myself thinking of how proud Luna would be of my proper pronunciation. Hermione gave me a curt nod and turned to leave. “Hermione?”

She sighed once again, “Yes Ginny.”

“Was Luna wearing shoes when you saw her?” I asked. Her brows furrowed for a second and then she shook her head ‘no’.

“Well then if you see Terry Boot, let him know that Ill be visiting him by the end of the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is literally my first story. Ever. Please be kind. Im open to any and all suggestions.


End file.
